Bearings such as rolling bearings are integrated in the core part of not only industrial machines such as a steel rolling mill installed in factories, but a variety of apparatuses such as home electric appliances and automobiles used by general users, and support the supported parts such as rotating bodies inside the apparatuses.
However, in a conventional bearing such as the above, information management of the bearing has been insufficient in comparison with its important role.
Specifically, in a conventional bearing in general, with respect to initial products including trial manufactured products, manufacturing factors such as design values and actually-measured values of sections are managed by the bearing manufacturer side as representative values of the bearing. However, with respect to mass-produced products after said trial manufactured product passed an acceptance inspection at the delivering manufacturer (primary user), only marks for specifying its size and the bearing manufacturer are applied, and even said primary user side managed only a small amount of information, such as the manufacturer name and item number of the bearing integrated in the product. Therefore, if a bearing abnormality occurred in the end user of said product, inquiry to the bearing manufacturer etc. took time, and the bearing manufacturer could not deal with the bearing abnormality early enough at times. In this sense, the information management in the conventional bearing was insufficient.
The present invention considers such conventional problems as the above and has an objective of providing a bearing, its management system, and its management method wherein an appropriate information management can be easily performed.